Canada in Wonderland
by Iroyuki
Summary: Canada falls into wonderland and meets many strange people while trying to chase down a white rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who?

Mattie let out a sigh as he sat on the couch with his bear kumajiro. The Canadian nation wasn't rather surprised the everyone forgot his birthday, but he still felt a bit disappointed.

"How aboot we watch some hockey aye, kero - cheerio?" The bear looked at him questionably and replied how it always did. "Who are you?" "Im canada," he replied as he turned on the tv. Great not even his bear remembers him, then again he could never remember his name either.

As he dozed into a light sleep he heard knocking. Thinking it was someone who might have remembered his birthday he quickly jumped to the door. He opened the door expecting another nation or a little girl selling cookies, but was surprised when he saw noone. He took a step foward onto his porch to look around but instead fell straight down a dark hole he knew wasn't there before.

Canada closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground soon but the ground never came. After a few seconds of falling he felt the floor on his back. A rough voice was heard beside him and when he opened his eyes he was met with bright red eyes staring back at him. "Mein gott, you lived that fall?" Mattieu sat up and looked around the strange room. Were they upside down or was the furniture just on the ceiling? As his eyes traveled the room they stopped at the man who was kneeling right next to him.

The man appeared to be in his early 20s. He wore a white suit with only a black vest and red tie. He was sickly pale and his white hair made his red eyes stand out like rubies in a pileof snow. Matthieu was so distracted in the mans red eyes that he almost missed the strangest thing about him, if they had not twitched. Up on his head were two long white rabbit ears sticking up right. As Matthieu was about to reach for the ears to feel if they were real the man spoke again in the same rough voice from earlier. "Who are you?" An all too familiar question, he thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- pirates? Not likely

The Canadian struggled to get up as he found himself in a completely different outfit from when he fell. He now wore light blue pants with a similar colored button up shirt a dark blue vest and and a white one that over it that dipped low. "Uhm.. im Matthieu, where am I?" The rabbit's eyes widened in shock before he gave off a smirk and a disturbing laugh. "Why, youre in Wonderland of course little birdy." "And where exactly is wonderland?" A ringing sound interrupted them before the rabbit answered. He pulled a phone from his pocket and checked it. "Shieße! West will kill me if I'm late again" he put his phone into his pocket and with a smirk ran out of the room and down the hall. "Wait! I need to know how to get back!" Yelled the Canadian as he ran after the rabbit only to loose him behind a small door.

Matthieu opened the door that revealed an ocean with a small boat tied up near the door. 'How strange, where did he go?' He thought to himself. "Drink from the vile to get on the boat!" A voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked around but saw noone in sight. "Down here, in the boat!" It yelled again. "Oye bastard dont just invite strangers onto the ship!" Another voice hissed at the first. He took a closer look and indeed there were four people in weird costumes in the boat looking at him. A tan man dressed as a dodo pointed behind him towards the table. "Drink from the vile, and dont forget to bring the key." "O-oh, yes." Matthieu took the key from the table and putit into his pocket while picking up the vile and examining it. Can he really trust them? He took a sip anyways deciding it was worth the risk. "Taste like ma-AAPLE!" He yelled the last sentence as shrank so suddenly. He looked over to the boat where the dodo motioned for him to get on before setting sail again.

Matthieu looked at the strange four in costumes. Another tan man looked normal aside from a green lizard tail yet scowled at him angrily. A sweet looking girl dressed in green and a turtle shell smiled sweetly at him while another tall blonde man in a fish oufit worked behind her. "Hola! Im captain Antonio of this ship, this my crew: Lovino, Bella, and Ned. We are pirates! What's your name?" Asked the dodo patting him on the back. 'Them? Pirates? Not likely' he thought to himself. "Im Matthieu, and I need to know how to leave here, can you please tell me how?" "Just jump off the boat," scoffed the lizard. "Lovi, be nice to Mattie." Bella replied to the grumpy lizard. "Leave wonderland? I don't know how. Oh my amigo Gilbert must know though." The dodo told the Canadian. "Oh dio, dont bring around that albino rabbit anymore, that bastard is too egoistic." Whined Lovino.

"The rabbit. You know him? Please tell me where to find him."

"Hold it, blondie. We dont give out free information. Its going to cost you" retorded the grumpy lizard.

"I dont have any money on me, I'm sorry. "

The dodo laughed lightly. "We dont want money, we want the key, you did bring it right?"

The Canadian took the key out of his pocket and the lizard took it. He ran towards a chest and the rest of the crew followed. Lovino opened the chest and stared in awe at the treasure inside as the others looked amazed as well. Matthieu got closer to see what was inside only to see, "...tomatoes?" The lizard held one up as the rest of the crew cheered. What. Is. Going. On. "Lovi, look at the tomatoes! Que buenisimo!" Shouted Antonio as he swung the lizard in the air. The lizard smiled as he took big bites out of the red fruit. "Okay bastard we'll drop you off at the rabbit's house."

Soon enough the boat stopped next to a beach and helped Canada off the boat. Antonio hugged him hard before kissing him on the cheek. "Gracias mucho Mattie, mi tomate looks so happy now thanks to you." Canada blushed as Lovino smacked the back of Antonios head. "When you get in the woods just follow the signs, bastard. Ciao." Matthieu yelled a thanks asthe crew waved him goodbye and sailed off. 'What a weird bunch' he thought as he walked into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Canada walked into the woods and looked around for the signs but instead found two boys sitting on a log arguing. "Excuse, do you know where I can find the white rabbit?" The two brothers looked him. They both looked very similar except one looked younger and the other had a cross pin to hold his hair back. They both wore dark blue overall shorts with a white shirt underneath and blue bow tie. "Oh, brother look, a stranger." "Yes I can see that Nor." Canada looked at the brothers strangely. "A white rabbit you said? I haven't seen one, how about you Icey?" Asked the older. "Not that I know of." Canada sighed. "Hey, that reminds me of that story of the walrus and carpenter. Maybe the story will help you." The older one said in monotone. Canada sat down to listen, he didn't have the time was too polite to walk away.

Story

A tall man with glasses sat building a table. His face was scary but he was a nice man at heart. The carpenter worked hard everyday. His friend the walrus came in one day to bother his long time friend. "Hey sveige! I found something amazing the other lets go check it out!" Den pulled his friend out the house and to the beach. "Look there it is!" Sveige looked and saw a giant clam. He went up to talk to it but the clam was scared away by his scary face. "Aw he left, his name is finny and hes my friend." Sveige was in love with the clam though and jumped to the ocean to find the clam but drowned and died. Denmark eventually caught finny the clam and ate him.

Back to Norway

"The end." Canada looked at him confused. "What was that? The story had no point, it was all just random!" The other one fumed. "Theres a moral to it." "What moral?" "Everyone is stupid." Canada watched the brothers as they went back and forth in their arguments.

"You must call me big brother." Wait. What.

"Im not saying it!" Yelled icey.

"Please, just say it." The other replied.

"I won't. "

" Big brother, Big brother, Big brother" Nor chanted as Icey replied with a no everytime.

Canada couldn't help but just walk away while they argued. After all they werent much help.


	4. Chapter 4

Canada walked on and found the signs that pointed in many directions. He looked at signs but couldn't find the one that read rabbit's house. Where was he supposed to go? A laugh surprised him and he turned around. He was surprised to not see anyone. He shook it off and went back to reading the signs. He heard it again and turned around. "Hello?" He looked around and behind a tree when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned again and saw noone. "Dude, why have glasses if you still can't see what you are looking for?" Canada looked up to see a blonde sitting in thetree. He had glasses and a pink striped suit with a matching tail and cat ear

"Oh hello there, can you help me out?" Canada asked politely. "sure dude. The hero is always here to help." the cat looked at Canada with a huge grin. "Well you see im looking for a whit rabbit and-" "oh is that who you're looking for?" The cat interupted before leaning against the tree looking bored. "You won't find him on any sign because technically he doesnt have a house." Matthieu looked at the cat confused. "I'm Arthur. And if you're sure you want to find that rabbit then go that way." Alfred pointed in a direction with the sign reading "Garden". Matthieu blinked. "But are you sure?" He questioned. "Yeah dude. Pass the garden and ask the flowers which way to go. And ask for the king of clovers." He said as he began to dissapear into thin air. "Wait. Alfred Im not looking for a king im trying to find the rabbit." Before getting a reply the 'cat' was long gone.

Great. Ask the flowers? He was even more confused now. He walked along and heard music. He began to walk towards it and saw a giant table. He got closer and saw dancing teapots and teacups. A blonde man with a big hat and thick eyebrows sat next to a another blonde with long hair and large rabbit ears. A smaller blonde with mouse ears and similar eyebrows to the first lay spread across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Canada was close to the table when the music stopped and all 3 blondes turned to look at him. "Who are you?" Askedit in front of one with the tophat and thick eyebrows. Before Canada spoke up the younger one with the mouse ears spoke up."oh I know you, you're Alice!" The orher two looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh no I think you're mistaken. I'm no-" He was interrupted by the man with long blonde hair and long rabbit ears. "Why didn't you say so mon ami?" He said as he stood and put an arm around Matthieu. "Big brother always like a pretty young thi-" he was interrupted by tea being poured onto his head. "Watch what you say to a lady, you frog!" The one in the hat said as the small mouse giggled in his seat. "Arthur you ruined my hair!" The rabbit whined as Arthur lead Canada to sit down." Ignore him, I am Arthur and that is Peter. The perverr over there is Francis." "It's very nice to meet you but you have me mistaken." Canada was ignored completely while Arthur pulled on Francis' ears after he had insulted his eyebrows.

"Uhm excuse but I," "oh yes, you havent any tea." Arthur agained interrupted as he poured Canada a cup and placed in front of him. "You can't have tea without sugar. How many do you take?" The young boy with the thick eyebrows said as he began to pour handfuls of sugar cubes into the cup. "How about a delicious scone Ms. Alice." Arthur held a plate of black ...where those bits of charcoal? "Stones? I think you mean stones! You really are mad!" The young mouse said as he fell onto the floor laughing. "Arthur! You can't poison her!" Francis yelled. "What the bloody hell! I made these scones myself! They are perfectly fine!" He yelled.

Canada looked at the strange blondes. Seemed they thought he was a girl named Alice. "Well whatever, how about a riddle ? Why is a raven like a-" "Wait, why on earth are you wearing that outfit!" Francis yelled suddenly. "Don't interupt me you bloody Hare!" Arthur said once again pulling onto the rabbit ears. " Yeah, i think a dress would be more suited for a girl." Peter defended. "Yes I suppose you are right. Okay I can fix that." Arthur pulled a wand out of his hat and a light with sparkles began to fly out. At that monet however Francis took it from England's hand and proceeded to point the wand towards Canada. The light shot and hit Canada. A fog surrounded him and he began ro cough. The smog cleared and both Arthur and Francis got a nose bleed when they looked at Canada. He stood there in a short blue dress that just barely covered anything. It also had a small white apron and a matching blue ribbon in his hair. Canada lookrd down and pulled down the dress and began to flush red. "What is this?" He yelled as he did his best to cover himself. "Look what you did you git!" Arthur yelled. "Ohononon she looks so cute no?" Francis said as Arthur snatched back the wand. "I can fix it, just stand still. " He said as he began to wave the wand. He shot at Canada and again smog surrounded him. when the smog cleared however, Canada was nowhere in sight. "You killed him Arthur! " Francis yelled. "Jerk Arthur, you know youre bad with magic." Peter added. "No I did not! He just shrunk!" Arthur went and picked up a small Canada by the still tiny dress he wore. "Oh no, why did this have to happen?" CCanada said as he began to tear up.

"I'm sorry Alice." Arthur said in guilt. "Arthur made a girl cry!" The young mouse yelled. "Im not Alice, or a girl!" Canada yelled out. The three blondes just looked at the tiny blonde. "My name is matthieu. I am looking for the white rabbit! " "Then why didnt you say so mon ami?" The one with rabbit ears said lifting the small Matthieu. He carried him into the back garden. "Just follow the flowers and you'll get to the King's home" he placed Canada down and walked away. 'Again? Flowers? King? Were they even listening to him?' He wondered as he walked through the flowers.


	6. apology update

Hey guys this is iroyuki. I just wanted to apologize for the amount of mistakes in this story. I noticed I havent been updating this story and decided to do so using my phone. However my phone is cheap and has random glitches so while I'm typing the words either delete halfway or the whole sentence does. Because im constantly rewriting things I tend to get mixed up. You will notice Arthur and Francis refer to canada as he, but that was wrong. They still think he is a girl.

Also I accidently made Alfred introduce himself as 'Arthur' so im sorry about that. Still I want to thank the readers who still continue to read this story despite all my errors. You are very much appreciated.

I had also planned to release pictures of canada in the male Alice outfit along with the white rabbit Gilbert but I realized I am terrible at drawing. Well anyways thanks for reading

Love,

Iroyuki


	7. Chapter 6

Canada walked on as he held onto the short skirt he still wore. He walked through the enormous garden pretty sure he was lost. He sat down to take a break when heard a piano playing. He followed the sound of the music until he found the man playing it. The man had black hair and glasses and a mole on the side of his face. His dark violet coat looked like flower pedals hanging down. He stopped playing the piano and a few claps were heard. Canada looked around and saw some girls wearing dresses that also looked like they had pedals. "Hello there young girl." The man said looking at Canada. "Oh, I'm not a girl." He said before remembering the dress he was wearing. "Oh she is such a pretty flower!" One of the girls said. Canada turned around to see gigantic breast- er I mean, a girl with short blonde hair and a dress that looked like long yellow pedals and a brown waistband. She almost looked like a sunflower and she had an equally bright smile. "Hello. I'm sorry but you are mistaken, I am not a girl or a flower." The girl put a hand on her mouth and Canada couldn't help but stare at the giant, uh.. distraction, that bounced and made a noise everytime she moved. "Oh I'm so sorry. But why are you wearing a dress?" Canada didn't have time to reply before another girl with long brown hair replied. "Because he looks cute in it. It's okay if boys wear dresses too." Canada looked at the girl with the puffy pink dress. A tulip? He thought looking at the dress. "That's right! Don't doubt his sense of fashion!" A smaller tan skinned girl with twin tails. She wore a dress with big white pedals with a yellow middle tint. She looked just like an orchid. Yet another girl joined in with long black hair. She wore a pretty light pink dress with wide spread pedals that he pressumed were plum blossoms. While the three girls talked he noticed a very young girl hidden in the grass.

Canada quietly approached her and she looked up at him. She had short blonde hair and a bright yellow dress. "You're a very cute yellow Lily. Im Matthieu, what's your name?" Canada spoke softly to the girl who shyly hid away. "I'm Lily." Canada smiled sweetly before the small girl came out. "Can you sing?" She asked. Everyone got quiet and stared at him waiting for an answer. "Not exactly, " he admitted. "Then can we sing for you?" The small girl suggested as the other girls excitededly cheered. Canada nodded and sat before the man began to play on the piano. The flower-girls sang sweetly in unison, and each sweetly sang their own part about the kind of flower they were. They finished singing and canada clapped at their performance. "So where are you off too?" The one with long brown hair asked him. "I'm looking for a white rabbit, can you please tell me where I can find him?" Canada was not expecting the answer he received. The girls began to squeel and asked him many questions. Something about them dating and how far they have gone. "What? No I'm just trying to get out of here." He said dissapointing the girls. 'Man these girls are weird' he thought to himself. 'Why are they so into gay relationships and males in dresses.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sunflower who pointed him to a large house across the garden. 'Holy maple are they big' he thought as they bounced near his face.

"Good luck with your boyfriend!" The one with brown hair yelled as he thanked them and walked off. Those girls sure are weird.

Man: Austria

Tulip: Hungary

Sunflower: Ukraine

Plum blossom: Taiwan

Orchid: Seychelles

Yellow lily: Lichtenstein


	8. Chapter 7

Canada walked on through the garden. He spotted the front door step and ran towards it. He climed up and began to knock loudly. The door swung open and a large blonde stood there looking around. He was huge with his hair slicked back and wore a black military outfit. "Uhm, excuse me." As soon as Canada spoke up the door shut close. Of course he couldn't hear him, he was tiny. He sighed and sat down before he heard distant arguing. He followed the voices back into the garden and soon found a strange trio.

A darker skinned man sat wearing a caterpillar costume and a white mask. The pipe in his hand let out different colored smoke as he yelled at another man that stood beside a large mushroom. He wore white harem pants with a red open vest and argued back with the caterpillar. Another smaller man who was dressed similarly to the second sat on top of the mushroom and read a book while the others fought. "Excuse me," Canada spoke up and all three stopped and looked at him. "I hate to interupt but-" "Not a problem! Im Sadik, how can I help?" The caterpillar interupted with a smile. "You see I," Canada started before again being interupted, now by the second man. "Hey, he was talking to me, not you." "Don't get so cocky Hercules! Im the leader so he was talking to me."

The two broke into a fight and he sighed. Every time. "Was there something you needed?" Canada turned to the other male and smiled. Finally a sane person. "Yes, do you know how I can get bigger?" The other male thought for a second before pointing to the mushroom. "This half?" He said questionably. Canada only looked confused. "Why get bigger anyways?" The caterpillar asked suddenly. "Well I need to go to that house and I can't seem to do much when I'm 3 inches. " Canada turned and saw a blank expression on the first two males. Canada tried to quickly explain"I'm sorry, it's not that being small is a bad thing it just isn't my thing and well-" "Small? I'm anything but!" The caterpillar said puffing out the rainbow smoke. Hercules only coughed and their fight started again. The third just ripped a piece of the mushroom and handed it to Mattie. "Just a small lick will do, any more and you'll grow too much," he said going back to the book in his hand. "Thank you so much!" Canada beamed before running to the front door again.

He quicky licked the mushroom and instantly grew. He was still a tad shorter than usual but it would do. He knocked and the door opened revealing the same tall blonde. Canada was so excited he didn't notice the straight face of the man turning pink and the corner of his mouth turn slightly. "Oh, hello. Is Gilbert there?" Canada spoke up before the man gave a look of surprise. He shouted something in German before letting him in. "Ja?" Gilbert came into view and the taller man walked away. "Thank god I finally found you," Canada said excitededly as the white rabbit stopped approaching him. Canada took a few steps forward and looked up to the man. "Birdy? What uh.." He started talking but was interrupted by the small blonde in front of him. "Can you help me please?" Canada said stepping foward. Gilbert looked down at the blonde and began to blush deeply as he realized the situation. The big violet eyes that just sparked innocence and the tiny skirt that almost exposed him. God how was it not illegal? He was also awfully close and he couldn't think of anything not dirty he could help him with specifically. Canada saw the blush in pale man's face grow more as he darted his eyes from him to something else every few seconds. He suddenly remembered the small dress he wore and quickly pulled it down and grew red from embarrassment. "I- I have to go. I'm late for work!" The rabbit yelled before running out of the house. Canada quietly sighed and began to follow him before loosing him in the forest. He looked around looking for a sign of him before hearing a familiar laugh. "He got away," the voice said as Canada looked around and spotted the familiar smile and glasses. The cat sat on a tree branch looking at him.

"Alfred?" Canada looked at the 'cat' puzzled. "Dude, love the outfit. But why chase a rabbit that freeloads off his little brother? You can surely do better" Alfred said smiling brightly. "Have you been following me?" Canada asked. "Dude no, I have a life so I don't have the time to be following little girls or rabbits," he said in a serious tone before returning to his smile. "Or perhaps I do have a bit of time to spare to you." He said as he tossed Canada a small pocket watch. Canada caught it and looked at it confused. "What?" He said looking up to find the cat gone. "So I guess you're going to the king of hearts if you want to leave." Canada jumped at the sudden voice beside him as the cat wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "This way my dude, the commie lives over there." He said pulling a small canada. "Wait can I get some different clothes somewhere?" He said tugging at the skirt. "Sure thing dude, the hero knows some guys." The cat smirked and led him away.


	9. Chapter 8

Alfred led Matthieu towards a tent. It was rather small however and he didn't understand how they were supposed to get in. "Dude, don't ever ask me that again." The cat pulled bright candies out of his pocket that read 'eat me' before unwrapping one and shoving one in his mouth and handing another to Canada. He ate the small candy and began to shrink. "Oh not this again," he sighed before entering the tent with Al.

The tent now seemed huge from the inside with stairs and levels and fabric everywhere. They approached two small men, one had short black hair and a white kimono with a small black clover pin on it. The other had long black hair and wore a frilly pink dress. As they got closer they heard the argument they were having. "I think my dress is better aru," the one in pink said. "I told you already, I already made that dress you just copied me," the other said crossing his arms. "Kiku. Yao. what's up dudes?" Alfred said approaching them. "Ah, Mr. Cheshire-san hello." Kiku, the one with short hair said. "We need fashion help for my friend here." Alfred pushed Canada towards the two who looked at him. The two thought for a bit before Yao walked toward a table, picked something up and walked back. He placed cat ears onto Matthieu before standing back and admiriting his work. "It's perfect!" Kiku yelled. "I was hoping I can get a whole new outfit actually," Canada said.

The two males continued to dress him in multiple outfits. Most of them dresses. The trio clapped at every dressed he tried on until two other males came in. One had a blank expression and wore stylish clothing, The other was taller and smiled brightly with average clothes. "Li, Yong, why are you two here?" Alfred asked. "We heard clapping," Li said looking at Canada who now wore a short black kimono with cherry blossoms. "Can I maybe get some male clothes?" Canada asked trying to pull the skirt down. "We can take over," Li said before looking around the room with Im Yong. The two picked up and threw multiple clothing items before walking back. They gave the clothes to Canada who quickly got dressed.

Canada walked out from the changing room wearing black pants, a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He wore a white vest, dark blue tie and suspenders, and boots. He felt releaved that he was now wearing male clothes as the rest of them clapped. "We tried to keep the colors the same." Li said. "This outfit was originated by me Da-ze," Im Yong said proudly. "Thanks guys," Canada said before getting pulled out by Alfred. The two walked on while making small chat. "So why do you want to see the white rabbit? That guy is trouble and a total free loader," Alfred said as he swung his tail in his hand. "I just want to get home with Kumuru and he knows how," Canada said. The two stopped by a large maze covered in snow. "Okay just go through here," Alfred said turning to leave. "You're not coming?" "No way, dude. I don't like that commie. You can thank the hero later, bye." Alfred then dissapeared before Canada turned back to the maze and walked in.

After what felt like hours of walking he walked into an area that wasn't full of snow. Instead it was covered in bright sunflowers. He quickly went in to get away from the cold before hearing a cry. He walked towards it and found two males. One was short with dirty blonde hair and the other was taller with glasses. "Calm down Raivis," the one in glasses said. The shorter one trembled before looking up at Canada. "What's wrong?" Canada asked stepping closer. "Oh hello, Who are you?" The one in glasses asked. "I'm Matthieu. I couldn't help but noticed you two seemed troubled" "Well I'm Eduard and that is Raivis. You see we kinda made a mistake," Eduard said. "The king is going to kill us," Raivis said still trembling. "Maybe I can help," Canada suggested. Eduard pushed up his glasses before answering. "We are the king's servants. We ran away though and they are after us." As if on cue, a large man stepped into place. He wore a tan long coat with a red heart in the center and red scarf. He silently let out a "kolkolkolkol" before the two men screamed and hid behind Canada. The king stopped and smiled at Canada and leaned foward. "Hello, I see you found my friends. Thank you, I will be taking them now yes?" The two shook their heads violently as Canada only stared at the tall man. "Oh, do you want to be my friend me too?" The man asked with the same smile on his face.

"Like, totally leave them alone Ivan," a voice said from behind him. Ivan turned from Canada and the two men quickly ran amd hugged a man with long brown hair.

"Torris! Save us," Raivis yelled holding onto him. Torris wore a white button up shirt with a red diamond on the side and red pants. Next to him stood another man who wore a white shirt and red vest over it with black pants and a red cape along with a crown over his long blonde hair. "Feliks, why are you here?" Ivan asked as the blonde stood with his hands on his hips. "I was like invited to your ceremony no? The others are totally waiting too." Feliks said as Ivan thought for a second. "Oh yes I forgot, the king ceremony. Let's go then, you too." He said cheerfully before grabbing Canada's wrist and pulling him forcefully behind him.

They all arrived at the castle and Noticed the other five sitting there. Two he recognized as the King of clovers and the other as the man that was with the flower girls but instead wore a white shirt with a black spade on it. He saw the little girl Lily sitting beside an unknown man. He had similar hair to Lily but wore a light scowl. He wore a black outfit with a white vest that had a small black spade on it. His eyes shifted towards a very familiar looking man. He wore a white shirt with a black clover on it and his brown hair had a fly away curl that screamed out familiarity. The main thing out of place though was the bright smile instead of a harsh scowl. As they got closer they all turned to look at Canada. "Lovino?" He asked the strange man. The man laughed, "You know fratello? I'm his twin Feliciano. Nice to meet you," He said bubbly. "You are all here. How about we all play a game?" Ivan suggested. "What do you want to play friend?" He asked Canada. Everyone looked at the canadian waiting for an answer. "Oh anything, I don't mind." He said nervously. "Wait a minute, you're bruder's friend," Ludwig spoke up. "Where is he anyways?" The king of spades asked. "Probably being dumb," the one in glasses asked. "I will go get him," Ivan said before walking away. Canada sat next to Lily and smiled. "Hello again. This is my big brother Vash," Lily said gesturing to the king of spades. "Und I am Roderich, nice to see you in proper clothing now," the one in glasses said. "Ve~ and this is Ludwig," Feliciano added as he hugged the giant blonde. "Hello. I'm Matthieu, " Canada said. "That over there is King Feliks and Torris, his Ace." Lily said.

"Are you an ace too?" Canada asked. "No, im the queen of Spades, is the Ace of spades." She answered. "I'm the Queen of clovers," Feliciano beamed happily. "Oh so is Gilbert the ace?" Canada asked. "Nein, he is the joker," Ludwig answered. They all turned to see Ivan pulling Gilbert by the ears towards the group. Sure enough on Gilbert's white suit was stamped a small joker that was quater sized. "Hallo," Gilbert smirked once he was placed into a seat.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._,_._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Characters:

Canada/Mattie- himself

Prussia/Gilbert-white rabbit/joker

Spain/Antonio-dodo bird

Romano/Lovino-Lizard

Belgium-bird

Netherlands/Ned-lobster

Norway/Nor- tweedle dum

Iceland/Ice- tweedle dee

Sweden-carpenter

Denmark-walrus

Finland/Finny- Oyster

America/Alfred- Cheshire cat

England/Arthur- mad hatter

France/Francis-march hare

Sealand/Peter-mouse

Hungary-flower

Ukraine-flower

Seychelles-flower

Taiwan-flower

Lichtenstein/Lily-flower/Queen of spades

Switzerland/vash-king of spades

Austria/Roderick-piano man/ace of spades

Poland/Feliks- king of diamonds

Lithuania/Torris-Ace of diamonds

Germany/Ludwig-King of clovers

Italy/Feliciano-Queen of clovers

Russia/Ivan-King of hearts

Latvia/Raivas-jack of hearts

Estonia/Eduard-Ace of hearts

Japan/kiku-clothes designer 1/ace of clover

China/Yao - clothes designer 2

Hong Kong/Li-clothes designer 3

S. Korea/Im Yong-clothes designer 4

Belarus/Natalia-queen of hearts


	10. Chapter 9- final

Gilbert turned red when he saw Matthieu sitting at the table. "Birdy, you're here." Canada nodded as the King sat him down and let go of his ears.

"So what are we playing?" Ivan asked cheerfully. "Ve~ how about football?" Feliciano asked happily. They all agreed and teamed up.

In one team: Gilbert, Torris, Feliks, Ivan, Raivis, and Eduard

In the other team: Ludwig, Feliciano, Vash, Canada, and Roderick.

Lily kept score

The two teams got into position, Torris was goalie for the red team and Vash was goalie for the black team. The game began and Canada instantly felt like he was in a war rather than a game. They all had the intent to kill and if he had to be honest, he wasn't great at football. Sweet looking Feliciano was the one who scared him most however. He did not expect the smaller man to be so into this, yet there he was shoving everyone away with a cheerful "ve". Black team was winning 5 by 3 and Canada felt the fear set in when Ludwig passed him the ball.

Canada ran as everyone else chased after him trying to avoid the occasional person kicking near his feet. Suddenly a voice appeared next to him.

"Hey, playing soccer I see. Thanks for the invite bro." Alfred now ran beside Canada who was trying to get to the goal that didn't seem to come. "What? I thought you didn't like being here. Besides it's football." Canada kicked the ball upward as Eduard tried to steal the ball. He continued to run. "Dude this place stinks of commie, I hate it. And no football is something entirely different." Alfred said still running beside Canada. "Listen pussy cat, that's American football, THIS is normal football. "

"Dude calm down. This is soccer, I know my sports. You're an idiot dude," Alfred said with a laugh. Canada was growing annoyed and spotted Roderick waving to pass the ball. "It's not soccer!" Canada said as he kicked the ball towards Roderick. He didn't realize how hard he kicked it until the ball hit Roderick in the face making him fall back. "Woah dude, chill." Feliciano just managed to kick the ball towards the goal. The ball was caught by Torris who threw it Canada's direction. The ball was coming towards him when he saw Alfred's glasses and giant smile on the ball chanting "soccer" over and over. Canada kicked the ball in the air as hard as he could. "FOOTBALL!" He yelled annoyed when his foot hit the ball and burst with glitter flying everywhere. He stood trying to understand what just happened as everyone stared at him.

"Mr. Matthieu it's only a game," Eduard said. "That's right, you should calm down" Torris said trying to wipe the glitter off him. "He like, totally ruined the game though," Felix whined. "And he injured my Ace!" Vash yelled from where he and Feliciano sat beside a bloody nosed Roderick.

"Oh maple, I'm really sorry." Canada said nervously. "I think we should teach him a lesson Da?" Ivan smiled at him while the rest nodded. "Get the queen on him!" Someone yelled. "No way, Natalia is scary, she will chase me too," Ivan said before turning back towards Canada. "Now, become one with me," Ivan said.

"Run, Mr. Matthieu!" Lily yelled as everyone else began to approach him. He froze in fear. He was then pulled by someone. "Shieße, don't freeze up. Run birdy, fucking run!" Gilbert yelled as he dragged him along. Canada snapped back and began running too. The two were chased through the maze and out into the forest. The two ran into the crazy trio from earlier. "Oh, Gilbert! Is this your girlfriend?" The hare spoke with a grin. "Francis!" The white rabbit smirked. Matthieu had to pull Gilbert to keep him running.

"She hates you," Arthur said sipping tea while Peter giggled pulling on Francis's ears.

The two continued to run before Alfred ended up running beside them. "Aw, the couple is eloping!" He said smiling as Canada sent a scowl. "Al I will skin you," he said as the other two gulped nervously. They could hear the screaming of the others who chased him. They got to the beach and saw ship beginning to leave. The three ran towards the water before Gilbert grabbed Canada and threw him on. Canada hit the floor of the boat hard and looked up. He saw the same dodo and lizard from before. "Oh, it's the bastard," Lovino said pointing to Canada. "Si, it is. What are-" "Tonio!" Gilbert interupted Antonio as he jumped onto the boat.

"It's mi amigo!" Antonio yelled as the two pulled into a hug. "Great you brought him along." Lovino glared at Canada who stood up. "And me," Alfred said sitting on the end of the boat with a smile. "Who's this?" Bella asked Canada. Before Canada answered they heard screams of a nearby boat. They turned to see the group that was chasing them waving. Lovino went over to see his brother. "Get him fratello!" Feli yelled from the other boat. Lovino turned to glare at Canada. "What you do to my stupid fratellino, you bastard?" Canada then felt arms grab him. Ned was holding him as Lovino came over. The two threw him back into the water before throwing in Gilbert too.

"And take your stupid rabbit!" Lovino yelled as Antonio scolded him.

Canada sank into the water and felt himself begin to drown. When he was at the bottom of the 'ocean' he felt himself begin to spin. He opened his eyes and saw Gilbert also spinning as the water began to go down into a hole. The two swam towards each other and held onto each other as the water dissapeared. They found themselves in the room with the small door. They coughed out the water they swallowed and looked over to Alfred who stood over them. "Quit messing around they're still after you." Alfred said pointing to the group rowing the boat towards them. Gil stood up and shut the door before pulling Canada and Alfred across the hall. They stood in the upside down room and stared at the hole above. "Now what?" Alfred asked. Gilbert threw Canada into the air screaming "FLY BIRDY, FLY!" Alfred watched Canada go up into the air, hit the ceiling and come back down hitting his head. "That didn't work," he said looking at a horrified Gilbert. The last thing Canada heard was Alfred and Gilbert screaming out his name before falling unconscious.

"Mattie, dude. Matthieu." "Come on Birdy, wake up." Canada slowly opened his eyes and saw America and Prussia standing over him. He sat up and looked at the two who were now lacking suits and animal ears. "It's about time, you wouldn't wake up." America said looking at his brother.

Canada blinked sleepily and looked around. "Huh?" Was all he said before a large cake was shoved into his face with a maple leaf frosted onto it. "Happy birthday," the two said in unison as Canada stared at the cake trying to comprehend what was happening. "You guys remembered?" Canada asked looking at the two. "Of course birdy." Prussia smirked as America glared at him. "Yeah dude, but thanks to Prussia I couldn't get you the cake with the American flag on it." America said crossing his arms. "Other people stopped by but you were asleep, so they just left a gift." Prussia said pointing to the table next to him.

Canada felt his eyes water as he looked at the presents stacked onto the table. He saw a giant bouquet of tulips with a tag that read "from: Netherlands, Happy Birthday." He smiled as he picked them up. His eyes wandered to the others. A box with tomato wrapping paper from Romano. Another one with the same paper under it from Spain. One with pasta wrapping paper, he could guess that one. One with adorable puppies on it that read 'Germany', that was a surprise. One big one with polar bears on it that read 'nordics'. A small one with plain red wrapping paper and a white ribbon that read Japan and China. Next to it was a white one with red ribbons above one with sunflowers. There were also a few bags underneath the table.

He picked up the one with maple leafs and read the name "Papa." He smiled and knew who it was. He opened it expecting a small cheap gift but felt his eyes widen as he pulled out the gift. He held a short french maid dress as Gilbert began to laugh. America pulled out the card from the bag and began to read out loud. "To Matthieu, may you have special fun with this for your birthday, love France." Canada slowly put it down before reaching for one from Poland. He wasn't surprised to find black high heels. "How about Japan's?" America said awkwardly handing him the gift worried. Canada opened it to find cat ears and stockings. "Well birdy, looks you got a whole outfit for tonight," Gilbert said winking at him. "Dude, I am in the room, please wait till I'm gone to do this!" America yelled. Canada put the gifts down slowly. "How about I just tell you about this crazy dream I just had?"


End file.
